1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of terminals, and more particularly to a terminal assembly and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. The Related Art
Conventionally, two terminals made of metal which are respectively set on two electronic products contact with each other for forming an electrical connection between the electronic products. With the development of the electronic technology, some electronic products need a terminal assembly set thereon. The terminal assembly includes a contact terminal and a driven terminal to achieve different functions for ensuring a stable electrical connection between the electronic products. Usually, the contact terminal and the driven terminal are fixed in the insulating housing respectively by means of fixing portions formed thereon. However, the relative position of the contact terminal and the driven terminal is likely to change when in use so that affect the electrical connection between the electronic products. Therefore, a terminal assembly capable of overcoming the foregoing problem is required.